


Maggots

by Purple Artichokes From Mars (AlimSiemanym)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlimSiemanym/pseuds/Purple%20Artichokes%20From%20Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and maggots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggots

"I think they're funny," commented Jim Brass to the woman standing next to him.

She slipped an arm around his waist possessively and replied, "Come on, Jim. They're in denial. Life can be very confusing at that point. You know that."

Jim snorted in reply. "At least I didn't look at you like you were a previously undiscovered species of maggot, Cath."

Catherine sighed, "Jim ..."

"No, really," he exclaimed animatedly, pointing at the window into the lab. "He's got his maggot-look again!"

Catherine sighed again. "Jim," she explained patiently, as if to a young child. "Just because Gil gets excited about maggots..." she trailed off and thought about what she had just said. "That didn't come out right," she commented thoughtfully among Jim's chuckles.

Further conversation was interrupted as the door to the lab opened and Grissom stepped out. In an effort to hide his laughter, Jim turned the other direction and started coughing violently.

Grissom frowned at Brass's back before turning to Catherine and asking, "Is he alright?"

"Eh, don't worry," she replied. "He's fine."

Jim recovered from his 'fit' and turned back to the two. "Jim," Grissom said to him. "I need your help with something." He turned to Catherine. "Sara wants your input on a theory of hers," he told her. "She's waiting for you inside."

Catherine nodded and opened the door to go inside. As Jim and Grissom walked down the hall, she watched Jim drape an arm around Grissom's shoulders and ask, casually, "So, Gil ... discovered any new species of maggots lately?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net and to the Jim Brass Yahoo! Group on 20 January 2004.


End file.
